young justice: allies or enemies
by miko nakaida
Summary: A fanfic of my OCS with be in first person and third person
1. Chapter 1

A young justice fan fiction with my three ocs. Alexia Vasquez, Avery Garcia, and Elizabeth garza. What happens when these three are captured by the reach. What will happen to them find out


	2. meeting the heroes

Alexia's p.o.v

'Wake up! You have to wake up! Now human! Get up!'. I gasped, agonizing energy shocking my body. I opened my eyes, looking around ' where am I?'.

A figure came in front of me, making me freeze in place, it was an alien. It, no she, it clearly looked like a female the way she was staring at me. She was clicking, as she conversed, with a male who was clearly her own species, considering the way they talked. ' the human is awake, but the scarab is not responding at all'.

' what in the world' I thought gasping 'how can I even understand them'. ' it is apparent , that the human can understand us, give more detail to me when you can, understood' said the male, as he turned to leave. The female turned to my direction, but than followed the male.

' good now we can escape' said a voice. I looked around ' who said that' I thought. ' don't worry I am a friend nothing more' said the voice. " who are you and where are you?" I asked. There was only silence ' I will introduce myself once we are free'. " how do we do that?", there was silence again, until my right arm was covered in weird armor. ' don't worry just touch the door now' said the voice. I gulped nodding, as my hand touched the door, and it opened.

I walked out slowly ' ok remember our deal' I commented in thought. The voice snickered ' alright my name is scarab a high tech creation' it said. " scarab? That's your actual name?" I asked.

' yes' the voice said bluntly ' wait you said your name is scarab so you're an alien!?'. ' yes' the voice said, again bluntly ' you really haven't noticed'. "noticed what?" I asked ' the artifact that you were given on your birthday, that is me'.

' artifact, you're my bug artifact? But I thought I lost you' I thought, frantically. 'You didn't lose me, I only got onto your back' said the voice. Suddenly I heard a big crash, which made me jump.

" what was that?!" I asked, nearly screaming.' Trouble we need to help them' said the voice as my body was covered in red and black armor. I gulped ' I don't know if I can do this' I thought. 'Calm yourself you will be fine' said the voice. ' ok than'; it didn't take me long to see a guy in blue armor fighting one in black armor.

My hand changed into a blade, as I cut the black armored male. He turned to me as he growled, " another meat, holding a scarab" he said. ' allow me to take over' said my scarab. " how can I trust you?" I asked. ' you can ok' , I nodded " ok, scarlet you can take over" I said.

I couldn't tell what was happening, my mind was in control, but I couldn't see what Scarlet was doing. My body was now in my control again, as I was being carried by the blue armored male. "what happened?" I asked, looking up at him. "you beat a guy called black beetle, a warrior of the reach" he said, making me look really confused.

" I'll take you to nightwing" he said, as we came near a big mountain. We landed as a male came out, with Liz. Liz gasped as she tackle hugged me " thank god, you're alright, don't you ever scare me like that again!" she said, squishing my rib cage.

"Got it, can't breathe!" I said, nearly losing air, as she let me go. " wait a minute, where's Avery?" she asked. I gasped, looking at night wing "did you find another girl when you saved Liz?".

Night wing shook his head " no, I'm sorry we didn't" he said, sadly. I looked down, small tears forming in my eyes. " sorry, we didn't know" said the blue armored male. I gasped as Scarlet suddenly took over " there is no need for you to apologize" she said through me. I could see their eyes widen in surprise, as Scarlet looked at them " blue beetle, please do not feel at fault" she said.

Blue beetle looked at me and Scarlet, who was still in control of my body my armor showing in front of my very eyes. " who are you, what'd you do to Alexia!" Liz cried out, rage in her eyes.

My armor retracted, as I stared at Liz, blue beetle and nightwing. " that was Scarlet, my beetle scarab my dad gave Me as a gift" I said. " you're like Jaime than" said a voice. A gust of wind zoomed past me, as a boy stood in front of me.

" who are you?" I asked, the boy grinned at me, his smile going by ear to ear like Cheshire cat. " the names impulse, this is so crash, I get to finally meet red beetle in the flesh" he said. His reaction, honestly made me want to sweatdrop.

' that name is catchy I like it' said Scarlet. I giggled, which made blue beetle look at me, making me blush. " um ,Scarlet likes the name red beetle" I said, as I looked down nervously.

Jaime's p.o.v

We got to know Alexia, Liz and scarlet very well. To be honest, Alexia looked really cute, her black hair and blue eyes would illuminate the moonlight. It made my heart want to burst with joy and love.

I hope we can help them find their friend Avery. But, what I want to know is why did the reach reach take her, for what reason. I don't want to see Alexia sad, it would break my heart to see her hurt.

But from today on, when we are looking for the reach, and Avery we'll help Alexia and her scarab. And we'll help stop the light , whatever they're planning on doing to her friend a very, we'll stop them once and for all.

Hopefully we can find out what their plans are, that way we will be able to stop them in time.


End file.
